


Aequitas

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Sam and Dean through the eyes of others





	Aequitas

People always think that Dean is the superstitious one; it’s not that hard to see how they came to that conclusion when Dean wears amulets and talismans and his knowledge of the divine and obscure. Sam looks to the skeptical agnostic-atheist, especially dressed in the suits. It always surprising to the front desk clerk of the no-name motel of the week when the taller one of the two asks were the local church is. The other just asks for the location of the cheapest bar with a pool table.

The officers they work with are shocked at how different they work too. Agent Page is unassuming and patient with witnesses, making sure that they are okay, hiding his height and size when it comes time to meet the shaken family. Agent Plant is pointed, blunt, and can be outright intimating to suspects or witnesses he thinks are withholding information. By the time they leave, everyone who has worked with them sees why they put them together as partners: like the scales of justice they balance each other out.

As children, John watching them grow up couldn’t see how he and Mary could produce two wildly different children and tried to ignore the fact that Sam had demon blood in him. Dean wanted closeness and family and loved the thrill of the hunt, whereas Sam wanted freedom and valued research and peace from hunting but yet desired to be close to Dean at all times (even as a moody teen). They made a good team though. John liked to think that he had a hand in that.

To Dean, Sam was perfect despite his faults. He might piss him off royally, to the point that they may have broken both the hotel kitchen table in a brawl and in a couple occasions, broken the bed frame from them fucking each other to get out the aggression. Dean loves the memories of him fucking Sam so hard that the frame breaks but Sam, his perfect little brother, doesn’t ask him to stop but to go harder, deeper.

Sam knows Dean has imperfections. He knows that Dean fears to be alone. He loves him all the same. He loves that Dean complements him in all the best ways, even if they get outright vicious with each other. He loves the way Dean likes being in control, even when Sam is fucking him; Dean will put on a show, riding him like the mechanical bull in that bar in Texas.

Cas has watched them since their creation. He saw Dean's jealousy at first when Sam came home in their mother's arms and the eventual fade out of that when Sam grabbed Dean and gave him a gummy smile. He witnessed them falling love as teenagers. The lack of balance in both of them when Sam left. Cas will never understand why his father created them as both soulmates and brothers.

The newest person in their life, Jack, tries to understand them both. He knows that they bound to their very souls. He sees the threads of fate that wrapped them both. Jack feels like an interloper in their relationship. Sam is kind, like his mother from what he gathers from her video to him. Dean is gruff and sometimes hostile towards him and Sam. When Jack catches glimpses of Dean being sweet on Sam, he thinks of fairy tales and princesses falling for beasts.

Lastly, Chuck when he first created everything, he knew that it was going to come down to Sam and Dean, mirrors of Lucifer and Michael. He left everything up to chance. Well, he was until he couldn't bear the thought of them suffering the same fate of Lucifer and Michael. So, he wrote. He met them as a prophet and left as God. He just hopes that he left them with enough knowledge that they are in balance with each other and each other alone.


End file.
